The usual booklet is comprised of a plurality of pages adhesively or mechanically connected together. A booklet formed in that manner is objectionable from the viewpoint of cost as well as thickness. As a result thereof, booklets constructed in a conventional manner are not readily adapted for use as a premium as compared with the present invention. A premium is a product which is given away for purposes of advertising, is included within a box of cereal, etc. As a premium, the prime considerations are size and weight in addition to cost.
The present invention is directed to an article comprising an envelope containing a booklet which is constructed of one elongated sheet folded to define pages of the same size without the use of fasteners. The paper sheet is folded first in thirds, then in half, and then in half so as to produce a fold line between and adjacent the free ends of the sheet at one end of the booklet and only fold lines at the other end of the booklet.
As a result of the manner in which the sheet is folded, the booklet has minimum size and thickness while being capable of being handled by automated equipment so that it may be inserted into an envelope. As a result thereof, the size weight and price of the booklet are at a minimum. In an operative embodiment of the present invention, a booklet having 24 pages, each page being 21/4 by 3 inches, and comprised of 60 pound coated paper, has an overall thickness of about 0.045 inches.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel article comprising an envelope containing a thin, lightweight booklet made from an elongated sheet folded to define pages of the same size without the use of fasteners.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel method of constructing an article comprised of an envelope containing a booklet as disclosed herein.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.